fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faintree
Summary Faintree is a verse created by Peppypony. It centers around the lives of anthropomorphic animals living in a universe while having RPG-inspired biological superpowers originally gifted by it's deity to defend against threats from beyond the universe. Faintree has a timeline and each story is completely different and set in certain eras of it all. |-|Terminology= Classes Different characters are genetically born with stats structured differently to others which create classes. They have powers and most of the time body types that portray their classes. Brawler: '''Often characters with body types between that of a tanker or supporter. Stats dominantly and powers completely rely on Attack and speed in order to to kill their opponents as quickly as possible no matter the costs. '''Tanker: '''Often characters with large amounts of weight (Including muscles). Stats dominantly and powers completely rely on Attack and Defense in order to make them difficult to kill while also doing massive amounts of damage. '''Supporter: Often characters with small amount of weight. Stats dominantly rely on Defense and Speed in order to make the right moves that will support themselves and the team while also (If they have any allies at least) killing their opponents in a slow process. Amalgamater: These characters can have literally any body type in existence. It is every single class combined into one. Only great and powerful almighty beings have this class. Some may even have different forms that represent different classes. They may even be everything single class combined but more. Note 1:' 'It is possible to have certain powers that are not very useful or completely useless in combat and sometimes outside of combat too. Sometimes they only exist to portray their personality. Note 2: Not all bodies portray their classes either. Somebody might look very large and muscular just like a tanker. But in reality they might be a brawler. It's uncommon but you know what they say? Never judge a book by it's cover! Species Animoid: '''These are in the furthest future parts of the Faintree timeline. Their bodies are human-shaped and they can be apart any animal species unlike Ferals and Semi-Ferals. '''Semi-Ferals: They are capable of walking on two or four legs and can only be foxes, wolves or dogs. Ferals: They look just like wild wolves. The only difference being that they are more intelligent. Shyrinite Shyrinite are three different forms of energy that can be converted into metal or fired as projectiles. Different characters are born with either one of the types of Shyrinite Aura. In order for Shyrinite Armour to work, the wielder must be the same element. Same goes for Shyrinite Weapons, the wielder must be the same element as the weapon in order for it to deal any damage. Although it is possible to for some to change the element of the attacks. The only powers that have Shyrinite Elements are attacks. The Shyrinite Triangle is just like a game of rock, paper, scissors. Shyrinite Triangle * Diamond Shyrinite: '''Deals more damage against Gold Shyrinite and less damage against Silver Shyrinite. * '''Gold Shyrinite: Deals more damage against Silver Shyrinite and less damage against Diamond Shyrinite. * Silver Shyrinite: Deals more damage against Diamond Shyrinite and less damage against Gold Shyrinite. * Every Shyrinite Element: Any Shyrinite Element will not deal anymore damage against their own elements (Example, Diamond Shyrinite against Diamond Shyrinite) ''or anything that is not related to Shyrinite whatsoever. Common abilities '''Continuous Damage:' Deals 1% of damage to whoever infected once every second, killing them in a hundred seconds. However, it can be stalled out by healing. All attacks have a 7% chance to infect their opponents with this effect. Target Halting: Freezes it's target for 40 seconds. All attacks have a 3% chance to infect their opponents with this effect. Damahalt: A fusion between Continuous Damage and Target Halting. Once every five seconds the opponent has a 50% chance of taking 1% of damage for a second while also being frozen for five seconds. Note: Some characters (Mainly Supporters) have the power to infect the opponent with Continuous Damage via a homing projectile whenever they want to, which also increases the chances of attacks infecting targets with Target Halting to 10%. Statistics Amplification: '''Certain characters (Depending on their class) can enhance their stats in order to make them faster, durable and stronger. It is unknown exactly how high, but noticeable. '''Neutralize Nullify: As soon as the battle begins, the opponents powers and abilities get nullified for a minute and does not get instantly activated again for another ten seconds. It is stated that only a small number of abilities do not get nullified and these are the list of abilities that have been proven to not be nullified in Faintree. So any power or ability that is not on this list gets nullified. # Resurrection/Reincarnation # Immortality (Type 4, 1, 7 and 3, depending on the level of regen) # States of existence (Examples: Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence and etc.) # Flight # Regeneration (Mid or above) # Any melee attacks or ranged attacks (Including projectiles) that don't contain any powers that haven't been listed here no matter the material they're made of. # Skills (Weapon Mastery, H2H combat, martial arts, etc.) # Energy Projection # Explosion Manipulation # Teleportation # Summoning Note: This has also been shown to work against the character "Gwen Yuto". Her teacher tried to negate all of her powers making it so that she cannot use any of them and failed. But Aeliza Faintree was able to active Neutralize Nullify successfully against her without any problems. This means that Neutralize Nullify can even work against those who resist Power Nullification. Restore: Characters can restore an amount of their or others damage by the equivalent of 50% with just one snap of their fingers. Characters with this ability have been able to also use it to regenerate their arm back after it got cut off at the same time. Shielding: Creates a red transparent thin skin-tight forcefield around the body. Although it shuts down as soon as the opponents hits it with an attack or projectile and it can only be used once every ten seconds. This is used to tank certain hits or to buy enough time to do something. Reflection: A forcefield that absorbs damage and then whoever launched the attack receives the damage instead. Although it can only stay up for ten seconds. Resurrection: Every Feral, Semi-Feral and Animoids have this power. Whenever a character is killed their bodies will disappear and then an orb will appear out of nowhere. In order to resurrect the character, a big button on the orb must be pressed. If they died due to natural causes however, they will reincarnate instead. There are other powers and abilities that can often be seen in Faintree. But these are a few examples. Timeline While Faintree can be enjoyed no matter what story you take interest in first, there is still a timeline. # Faintree: Tribe Masters # Faintree: A&M Faction # Faintree: Escape # Faintree: Defenders # Faintree: Wendigo World # Faintree: Underise Power of the verse Faintree is a powerful verse. The tiers and speed varies greatly between each different story, but peaks at Low 2-C and Immeasurable speed. However, one character can easily go to much higher tiers depending on the power of her opponents. Much of it's notable hax such Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Flash Freezing, Power Nullification and Death Inducement being a few examples can be seen in every story. Supporters/Opponents Supporters: * Peppypony (Well duh, I'm the main creator. Also NOTE: These notes are about the old DA webcomic dedicated to Faintree which the future for is uncertain now.) * BlackDarkness679 (Interested in the reboot for this one, especially the story) * Lekmos (Even first page of new story get me hooked to series, so now i wanna see how it progress forward) * Colonel Krukov Opponents: * Nobody (Not yet at least) Neutral * AGAIN, nobody (Unless somebody wants to step in and say otherwise.) Underise Team Faintree -Aeliza Faintree -Leo -Codi Other -Avelyn Magnus -(Character that I don't know the name of yet) -The Author -The Light -Gwen Yuto -The Headmaster A&M Faction Team A -Sparkie -Florence -Alice Team M -Corstein -Pluto -Maximus Monsters -Zombie -Skeleton -Ghost -Vampire -King Flareflesh -Demons Other Intelligent Monsters -Elizabeth Other -Carrie -The Weeping Widower -Omen Grim -Owena -The Elite -The Overseeing -Bill -Spalding Faintree: Escape & Faintree: Defenders -Shayne -Evil Shayne -Ethan -Guard Faintree: Wendigo World -David -Hanna -Swift Runner -Grendal's Mother -Grendal -The Almighty Dragon -Max Faintree: Tribe Masters Category:Verses